SCP Conatainment breach
by poketrooper
Summary: after an encounter with a SCP bat pony guard jasmine is in danger of either dying or being kidnapped by the soviet troops, it falls on Echo Delta and Zulu platoons to stop this and get her back.


I do not own MLP FIM SCP containment breach, or Jasmine, they are property of hasbero and equestrian prevails deviant art.

Location: Planet Equestria: location [redacted] SCP site 2[ ]

Time:5:30 A.M.

Helmet cameral 554356

PVT Kveseth SCP Facility staff.

The morning sun was starting to rise over the SCP facility, and the morning shift had just begun, he was always amazed at how the large dome facility always stayed hidden from the public, this was mostly in part that the guards, staff, and class D personnel were sworn to secrecy of the Secure Contain Protect organization.

The SCP organization was responsible for containing, and studying the most dangerous things that outside the military, and government nobody knew about it not even the staffs families could know. At this point in time PVT Kveseth was really wishing he had stayed with the equestrian defense force, there was more to do, in the SCP facility you just walked around and, took a break, not very much to do.

He was still thankful though for the routine visits his friend from the lunar night guard in equestria, Jasmine. When the bat pony showed up every two months (which was a pain due to SCP rules) the PVT showed her any new SCP subjects they had or any new research data, but little did they both know that soon she would become the facilities newest SCP.

The day started out normal enough for everyone/guest, PVT Kveseth was showing Jasmine around the facility, in the company of another guard, the group came to a stop at SCP 1576, just to do a routine check on it, normally the guards wouldn't have let her in, but since she had been around the place, and knew all the rules they made a exception, all the guards had to do was change out the water bottle, and place more food in the cell to keep the SCP content, the subject acted normal around the guards, and didn't move, but when Jasmine entered the containment chamber, it began to move towards her, the guards didn't notice, then she touched it, and she let out a scream because its saliva burned, at this time they finally noticed and forced her out of the containment chamber, and relocked the door.

The guards chewed her out for letting it touch her, then took her to the medical room, everyone was amazed that the toxins in the saliva didn't kill her, or even affect her, but they didn't know then that everything was going to take a turn for the worst.

Two days later

The day started normal as always get up, suit up in body armor pads and a Kevlar helmet, and load an M-16 rifle, the Private reported to his open desk surveillance area, and proceeded to monitor the facility, he saw Jasmine show up and considered using the intercom to say hello, but then something caught his eye, she appeared to be limping, and she was foaming at the mouth, after seeing that PVT kveseth called PVT's De Bore Le Fever, and Carrol, over the radio telling them to meet him in the main hallway of section ten.

Not two minutes passed before the guards arrived to an obviously in pain bat pony.

"any idea what's going on?" asked PVT Carrol.

"No—AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled PVT Le Fever.

Before he could finish his sentence Jasmine bit him on the neck and killed him, all the guards looked into her eyes, they had turned from a golden color to a drab grey color, and she was very hostile, she tried to make a go at PVT De Bore's neck but PVT Carrol, pulled his baton out of its loop on his belt, and brought it down hard on the bat ponies head, but that only knocker her back, she was soon back up on all fours trying to kill them again, but they were more prepared this time, and all three of them pulled out the mace on their belts, and fired until they ran out into her eyes, this worked and she was blinded temporarily, but was still bucking around, it took all three guards to restrain her front and back legs, while the team called for backup.

When the backup got there they came with orders to put her a vacant containment chamber, and they also came with a strait jacket, so she didn't try to kill any one else.

The next day the commander of the SCP facility Major Alvarez was interviewing the guards present when PVT Le Fever was killed, he wasn't even close to mad, he had a knack for staying calm, "Did any strange events happen prior to this." Asked Major Alvarez. "Yes, SCP 1576 got his saliva all over her front arm, we didn't think anything of it when it didn't kill her." Replied PVT Carrol. "the medics said it was probably because her body proportion was much more than the average human." Said Major Alvarez. "But they said that wouldn't stop her mind from being affected." Major Alvarez said again. "So basically she dying from mental issues." Said PVT Kveseth. "Sad but true." Said Major Alvarez. "But this does give us, an interesting opportunity, we can see once and for all if it is possible for something to be cured of SCP 1567 properties". Said Major Alvarez. For the next month the SCP Foundation had to explain to the royal guard, and Jasmines family why she wouldn't be returning home for a while, no progress in trying to cure her was able to be made, not without the loss of several guards, and many class D personnel, after a while the rules for her containment was changed; SCP 2000 is to be Kept in a 100 by 100 Meter steel chamber, with large amounts of food and water, to keep it content, when testing is to be carried out, no less than four class D and 10-100 guards are to be present, SCP 2000 has 3 different personalities, one is kind, and her usual disposition, when she knows what is going on around her, the second is slightly disturbed, she not very dangerous in this mental state but still proceed with caution, the third is her most dangerous state, when in this state testing will only be carried out if necessary, when in this state she gets along perfectly with SCP 173, and learned how to kill from it, (For more information please refer to SCP 173 file) She kills by strangulation, snapping the neck, or biting the subject, and injecting a poison her body now produces, always handle with care, she can switch between personalities three and two if something agitates her enough.

For level 3 personnel

After a while it looked as if the SCP Foundation would have to put her down, because there seemed to be no way to cure her of the mental problems that were killing her, Jasmine knew what was going on, and felt there was no way she could prevent it from happening, so she thought up the unthinkable, as she learned from a story SCP 173 it was possible to breach containment, and possibly escape to the outside world.

What she didn't know was that the facility science team had just formulated the cure to rid her of the properties induced on her, but since she didn't know this her escape plan went on as scheduled.

Three days later, two guards entered her containment chamber when she was in personality one, to replenish her food, and water supplies, when the guards had their back turned she quickly snapped the neck of one of guards, and injected poison into the other, she then quickly ran outside the containment chamber, and ran into a guard, the guard started to fire his M-16 rifle, but the bullets didn't work, and she snapped his neck as well, all the while PVT Kveseth was watching this, and when she finally escaped the containment block he announced over the intercom system; "This site is experiencing a major Euclid class containment breach, all non combat personnel please evacuate the facility, full site lockdown in 45 seconds."

Jasmine was half way to the main entrance when she heard that the site was going into full lock down, she sprinted as fast as her four legs would carry her, but she didn't make it, with the site completely locked down, and over 12,000 men with guns everywhere there wasn't much of a chance for her to escape the SCP site, so she resolved to do as much damage, and release as many other SCP's as she could be for the site guards either captured her, or killed her, whatever came first, so it was off to see SCP 173.

PVT Kveseth with the company of his fellow guards, were still searching the underground, and aboveground facility, Jasmine, or SCP 2000 was still nowhere to be found, until a call came from a platoon near SCP 173 position desperately calling from help. "THIS IS ALPHA PLATOON, WERE UNDER ATTACK BY SCP 173 AND 2000 WE NEED BACK UP NOW!"

"Alpha platoon come in." said SGT Smart. "Alpha platoon do you read over?" Sgt Smart asked again.

''Sir I think they're dead, we should try and lock down the area again." Said PVT De Bore.

"Your right, I hate to say this, but if any more SCP's get out we might need to call in military reinforcements to keep the site secure." Said SGT Smart.

When Delta platoon arrived at SCP 173's containment chamber they found bloodied walls, bullet holes and casing everywhere, mutilated limbs, and body parts spread all over, with blood lining the walls, and creating a layer that covered the entire floor, nobody was recognizable.

"Shit, they caused quite the mess!" said LT Terry.

"Yes they did, call echo platoon, and zulu platoon, we're gonna need the help." Said SGT Smart.

Meanwhile three levels above Delta platoon Jasmine had just split up with SCP 173, and was still attempting to get out of the SCP facility.

"There has to be a way to get out of this base, no base is escape proof, I just need to find some way to escape." Said jasmine.

What jasmine didn't know is that the site guards just forced SCP 173 back into his containment chamber, and now everyone was out to look for her, with a wound, or capture order on her head.

If that wasn't enough for Major Alvarez to handle, now there were reports of soviet Spetznatz teams trying to aid in the escape of SCP 2000, not very well since they couldn't find her, but it investigating into the matter was spreading thin his already spread thin number of guards on base.

Then the dreaded call came in, the soviet spec ops teams had just engaged a large number of SCP facility staff, and cause large casualties as a result of the fire fight.

This settled the decision, Major Alvarez went back to his office, and called in the 14th marine division not 20 miles from their current location, and requested help in locking down the SCP site, and the marine Corps accepted the help request.

After two hours of aimless running jasmine finally saw the opening of Gate C to the outside perimeter of the SCP site, and she made a mad dash for it.

When she was finally back outside it was everything she hoped for, it was a nice sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, and the temperature wasn't hot, or cold, but she didn't get much time to think about it, because as she came back to her senses, Delta, Echo, and Zulu platoons where starting to come up the stair well, she took off like a bat out of hell, but the guards were more prepared this time, and brought Tungsten plated 5.56 bullets, which were much heavier than the standard issued brass shells, and were more likely to cause injury to Jasmine, or SCP 2000, She was almost 1000 meter away when 3 shells slammed into her rear left leg, crippling her, slightly.

From Jasmines point of view, the guards were just plain out inhumane, she knew that they were using tungsten ammo, and she also knew that those were reserved for use against exclusively SCP 173, because they were the only bullets in the entire base that could cause major damage to the concrete rebar structure, regular standard issue brass shells just made tiny chips, and bounced off the surface of that damned thing, before the poor soldier blinked, and had a broken neck.

But what jasmine didn't seem to know is, the tungsten munitions the guards were using were the only shells on base that could cause any damage to her reinforced bone and muscle structure, the bullets the guards shot at her earlier had hit, but they didn't cause any damage, so this was the only way they could get her injured enough to catch her, and administer the drugs, that would in fact save her life.

Then as she was limping along the ground, she ran into several green clothed troopers, she couldn't see their faces since they were covered but she could tell they were Russian because of the language and accent that they spoke in, she could tell they obviously wanted to get her off the SCP premises, so she followed.

The spetznatz team managed to put some distance between them and the 3 platoons that were encountered earlier, but that didn't stop Zulu, Echo, and Delta platoons from finding them again.

The soviet special operations troops, and one bat pony were navigating the mazelike hallways of the facility, when three platoons of white, and black clothed infantry troops ran up and demanded that the soviet troops give up the bat guard, they didn't.

The resulting fire fight wasn't a pretty one, red tracers from the AK-47s 7.62+39 rounds flew from the soviet guns towards the SCP staff, and green tungsten plated 5.56+45 tracers flew from the SCP guards m-16 rifles towards the soviet troops, when the tungsten shells hit the soviet troops, the munitions either ripped limbs off, put large holes, in the victims torso, or just made the person explode into many bloody pieces spreading the gore oven a large area, even if the shells hit body armor, the munitions just sailed through it into the person, and even going through 6 people behind him.

The field medic with the platoons estimated that Jasmine had only 10 minutes to live if they couldn't get the meds into her to stop the neurotoxins from killing her.

But almost as fast as it had started the fire fight ended, it still took 5 guards to hold her down so the medic could administer the drugs, but the med had an immediate affect on her, she stopped being hostile, her eyes went back to the green shade they usually are, and the other things that were abnormal about her when she was infected were gone, but instead of going to the medical ward, she took off running for the exit of the site dome, she swore she would tell everyone what happened and get everything let out.

The guard didn't fire on her because without the reinforced structure the tungsten bullets would tear her to shreds.

But the facility staff weren't going to let that happen, she was going to stay with them for a while, until they could wipe her memory, Jasmine was only 15 feet from the exit when major alvarez, and 6 guards stepped into the exit way, then before she could tell them to move, Major Alvarez said "You know to much to let you leave, your coming with us". Then two of the guards dragged a very very anger bat pony back into the facility.

While she lay on her hospital bed jasmine couldn't help but wonder what the SCP staff had in mind for her, would they cut her open, or just keep her here temporarily, she would just have to find out.

Then nest day a set of guards came to get her, but instead of putting her in a cell, she got a room in the guard barracks, she thought to herself, "this is your new home now, better make the best of it."


End file.
